Clueless
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: Being clueless has never been something David has felt.


Disclaimer - Don't own the lost boys

I did this awhile back, but only posted it on my livejournal account. I wrote it for my good friend Sunlitmercy, and, as I'm no longer putting stories up on my new LJ account, I thought it could come up on here.

Basically the OC in this is Sunny herself, meeting David. :-) Let's just say she somehow got transported into the Santa Carla world.

* * *

><p>It was always there…<p>

The carousel that played the never ending fair ground music. It was always soft like an endless lullaby playing on a warm summers day, yet it held an unique, eerie, haunting sound to it, drawing in its people. Perhaps it was the occupants moving around it that made that tune so dark and unearthly. They moved around with a grace that none other could hold, yet they seemed to not notice the looks they received, or perhaps they longed cared for them. Each held something within their smiles, and their eyes seemed far too old for the age they were at. An unknown, foreign, look, was deep within their bright orbs and, those who watched, became caught up in them, drowning into them like a never ending river, mesmerised, captured. Each held their own unique style and look, but there was something the same within each expression. For what it was, was a mystery, but perhaps that was what lured people towards them like bee's to honey. Without doing anything, they held people on pieces of strings, and they were the ones who chose to pull them forward or brutally rip each finger off the thin string. They held people within possession, controlled them, chose what they did with them, by doing nothing at all. Again, they seemed to not care what they brought to people. They didn't care for people in general. Lack of interest was shown if some pretty girl stared, or if somebody attempted to talk with them. Behind the smiles, the charm, and those eyes, something far darker than what people knew of lurked within. Something darker than those who passed them. For they looked like troublemaking teenage boys to those eyes that watched them but, behind, they were so much more.

For nobody would expect these boys to be unremorseful, cold, blooded killers. But it was exactly what they used to their advantage. Looks could truly be deceiving to those who saw them, for they never saw the monsters inside. But for them, they read people like open books. For nobody could be deceiving to these boys.

Until he saw her.

It was one of those nights that was the same. The music played in the air, low behind all of the sounds coming from the humans that passed the four. It was a soft buzz, almost like a hum to their ears. The same people passed them; the ones who they had seen many times, only in different shapes and forms. None interested him that night. They all seemed boring, ugly. They all moved like scurrying ants, and all he wanted to do was stomp on them. David really wasn't in the mood that night. A foreign headache seemed to be forming, but it wasn't truly there. It felt like it some nights, but it never formed or became one. It was just the sounds, the loud, banging sounds that thumped in his head like a drum repeatedly being hit viciously.

The bright, pulsing, lights flashed in deep bright colours, and the occupants on the rides screamed and laughed in sychronize. It was nothing new. To David, it was just a tape playing over and over again, only the people changed. Yet they all seemed the same somehow. Star was the only one who had been different amongst the lost souls of Santa Carla. For the rest, to him…just boring, plain, and normal. There was nothing unique and striking, for they all moved the same, they all seemed to speak at the same time, yet they didn't. There was just nothing catching his attention. But for David, it was always like that. To the rest of his brothers, mainly Paul; he would spot over several people within seconds of coming onto the boardwalk but for, David, he wasn't like the rest. Sometimes it took all night for him to pick his food. He was picky compared to his brothers like that.

Paul disappeared after five minutes of standing with him by the railing, or it could have been because he knew David was close to choking him with every second something passed his lips. He was gone in a flash once a look was given, and Marko was dragged along with him. He stood there, then, watching them move past with a calm gaze that was usually worn, but inside, a growing tiredness was forming. Not for sleep, merely for escape, that of boredom. Dwayne stood silently beside him, yet there seemed to be a deep look within his dead eyes as they would glance towards David every so often, then back to the crowd.

The look was ignored and the cigarette was brought to David's lips. Smoke clouded around him like a thick veil as he sucked on the stick, and those eyes didn't blink as they moved around the even more growing crowd. The thump, thump, continued its beating in his head, and those lights seemed to swirl and pulse brighter with every passing second that moved by. That seemed to change, though they didn't. They were still of un-interest to him. After another ten minutes later Dwayne disappeared without so much as a word spoken. Nothing but a nod was given, and then one was received back before he took his leave and disappeared into the crowd, following after the petite red head. The smoke around David helped block out the smell of greasy burgers, cotton candy, and other sickly, sweet smells, that could have been enough to bring nausea. The sizzling sounds of food hit his ears, along with an unbalanced tunes of hundreds of banging beats, all playing in an uncanny rhythm. The sound of feet moving through wet, squishy, sand, the waves crashing against each other in monstrous clashes and snarls, the sounds of hundreds of feet pounding like rhino's on the ground…the sounds were blocked out, only small whispers came then.

It was a flash that caught his eyes, and at first, a small annoyance crossed his face. It disappeared when his eyes landing on the cause. For it was not who he thought it was, although the girl resembled her frightfully. She moved with a grace that he thought was not possible for any other human, and an almost bitter smile seemed to be across her lips, yet her mouth was set in a thin straight line. Bright ice blue eyes stared in wonder as she looked all around but, underneath, there seemed to be a cautious, an untrusting look deep within them; as if anyone dared too get to close, she'd shut in a shell. But the eyes held an excitement, a child like excitement he had seen once before. It seemed a long time ago to David, but it was merely months when he had seen Star like that. For those eyes resembled hers, yet the face was different. But how she moved with that air of confidence, how her eyes glistened and sparkled like diamonds as the excitement and wonder formed deeper within her orbs. Ripped jeans clung well against her legs and curves…this brought no interest to him, only a growing curiosity. Her bare feet were covered in dust that she had collected from the ground, yet they were beautifully sun kissed, as well as her bares shoulders and arms. The more he looked, the more he saw parts of Star within her, only she held a confidence Star didn't hold, but that bitter smile seemed to always be on her lips as she moved. It grew him more curious, but he didn't bother diving into her mind. That wasn't how David got information.

The camisole she wore glittered from the light that pooled down at her, and something flashed in her eyes when she happened to look up at the nights sky. His eyes moved upwards and all he saw was the moon looking down at him. The bright, white moon, the same moon…yet it seemed new to her, like she had never seen it before. Pink lips moved, and he tried to catch the words. But no words passed, for she lip read. His eyes moved over her once again, and as they moved to her face, she glanced at him. All excitement vanished, that bitter smile seemed to vanish, and the untrusting cautious look came back, but he saw something again. Like him; curiosity. It burned and how he had never seen a curiosity in a humans eyes like hers. She looked away then, and she moved, until she became lost in the crowd. She didn't look at him again, and there was no hints given, no gestures to follow like most girls would give. The human had shown uninterest to him, just merely a curiosity.

It wasn't like David to chase down food. In fact it never happened; he never followed them, they came to him, but he found himself moving. The curiosity made him move and, before he knew it, he was walking through the thick, busy, crowd, making his way towards her. He managed to catch up to her, so he was no more than three feet away. That grace came as she moved, and her pace picked up. Fear…He felt it come from her, and that curiosity burned, increased. A startled look crossed her features when he began to walk beside her. His eyes glanced to hers and a smirk filled his lips, though it did not reach his eyes. It never did. Those eyes stayed the same, calm, nothing but calm.

''You got a light?''

A blink formed and she handed one towards him. His black gloved hand closed around it and she snatched her hand off the bottom of the lighter, when feeling how cold he was underneath the glove he wore. Another look came and that smirk increased. A shy girl. The smirk left a second later and he looked at her once again. She was pretty but then again, he had seen many like her. That wasn't interesting. Only the look she kept wearing brought forth a hungry curiosity he hadn't felt since meeting Star.

''It's quite stupid to not wear shoes'' He looked down at her feet as she did, and amusement came.

''I don't need shoes.'' A hand went through hair and Star flashed in his mind once again.

''Besides'' she smiled, and it was that bitter smile. ''I want to feel things. We've moved the earth without things upon our feet before. We can do it again. Nature wants us to move through it's elements…'' she stopped and looked away in embarrassment. ''Forgive me.''

That smirk stayed the same. ''For what?''

She smiled. ''This is a strange place.'' The subject was dropped deliberately. ''Santa Carla. You all move…and the beach, and the rides, and even you.''

''Me'' David searched her face, hiding that curiosity. ''What about me?''

She waved her hand slightly. ''All of you.'' She stopped and looked around. ''Look, can you see? How you move different. How your faces hold these looks, and how you speak.''

A small frown came. ''I see nothing.''

Her eyes glanced at his. ''You're aliens. It's not like my world.''

Amusement came again. ''Then perhaps you are the alien?'' He arched a brow slightly. ''Tell me of your world.''

She laughed slightly and began to move again. He walked beside her and, bringing the cigarette to his lips, he lit it up. The lighter was passed back to her and he began to watch the waves as they moved forwards. Her feet lightly tapped on the ground as she moved and she breathed in many times. A small laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head as she looked at the people.

David looked away from her.

''I'm Sunny'' her eyes moved towards him. ''Do you have a name?''

''Sunny.'' He looked at her. ''Unusual name''

''Not my real one'' she looked away. ''No, I wish to not state it. Sunny is the name I go by''

He smirked. ''David''

''So, David'' she smiled as she looked at him ''You ride?''

''Yes.'' He laughed quietly but, again, it never reached his eyes. ''Do I perhaps have a stalker?''

She laughed as well. ''Perhaps.'' A shake of the head came. ''No, I'm just a good guesser.''

She stopped again, and a look crossed her face. It was a longing look, yet full of fear, impatience, and annoyance. Her eyes moved around again, and she bit her lip. That awe struck look filled them, and she seemed to debate on something. He watched her in silence as he smoked, curious, curious, just nothing but curious. She was just as interesting as Star was when he had come across her at the beach. It was the looks she wore. For how many she did. So many she held, yet the one that was held was that cautious and untrusting look. Her eyes went to his and she took a step back, shaking her head. He looked at her, wondering why her sudden change of attitude had formed.

''I have to go.'' She looked around and moved back again. ''I'm sorry it couldn't have been longer, David. But time is minimal here and...'' A far away look crossed her face and with a blink, she shook her head. ''See you.''

He grabbed her wrist when she went to walk away. They locked eyes, and amusement came onto her face. Her eyes seemed to laugh at him, and a smile appeared on her face. Smiling a little more, she yanked her wrist from his grip.

''I see you have no manners when it comes to ladies.'' she took a step back. ''It was...interesting to meet you.''

''Interesting that's not one I've heard before.'' Throwing his cigarette away he lit up another. Her mouth opened slightly as she watched him throw the match to the floor. He smirked at her and shook the matches before slipping them within his coat pocket.

''You know...'' she moved back a step. ''You're different.'' She moved again. ''Not how I thought you'd be like.'' Another step was taken back. ''I was expecting...'' She stopped and looked around. ''If I didn't know, you'd fool me.'' Her eyes locked onto his. ''Looks can be deceiving, David. For the monsters wear the masks well.'' She moved back more and he moved forwards, puzzled by her words. That smile increased upon her face, and she let out one small laugh.

''I believe this will help a lot. Although we have said very little, this may help me write you better.'' Her face went slightly serious, though the smile stayed. ''And maybe your brothers and Star as well. It was to bad I had to watch them for a far and not speak with them''

She moved then when he froze. One glance was looked back at him, and she waved slightly before melting into the crowd. He immediately followed, now sensing a threat. He walked faster but she had disappeared into thin air. Eyes went all around, moving over stalls, benches crowded with people, others standing around the railings...the girl was gone, vanished like a swirl of smoke.

''Hey.'' Paul came out of nowhere. ''You ate yet, boss?''

David shook his head, and looked away from the crowd. Another question was being asked within his mind, and this time, he could find no answer. The girl was indeed a mystery and yet how these questions he pondered on, but then there was a sense of danger. How she spoke, almost as if she knew a secret one as herself should not know. Did she know about him? And as he replayed back her words, there seemed to be a hidden meaning behind them, as if she was giving him a puzzle to solve. He couldn't piece it, for he was, for once in his life, unclear of what it was.

Paul stopped grinning as they locked eyes. ''What's wrong. You look...'' His arm came around Marko when, he too, came out of nowhere. ''Is it me or does David look...'' He tilted his head slightly, unsure.

Marko looked away from him and then to David. A grin appeared on his lips as they locked gazes. ''For once David is...'' His grin widened. ''Clueless''


End file.
